


Fire in the church

by Booemia



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22944265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/pseuds/Booemia
Summary: Você poderia dizer que a predominância feminina na igreja era algo normal até mesmo cultural, mas eu te garanto que naquela pequena cidade do interior existia um fator diferencial para que mulheres de qualquer estado civil e gays enrustidos saíssem de suas casas para irem até a igreja, e garanto que não era para confessar seus pecados senão para pecar mais.O nome do pecado possuía nome e sobrenome: Jeon Jungkook. O recém-formado padre que havia chegado a pouco na cidade conseguia fazer moças - até mesmo as casadas - pecar em pensamento mais do que o próprio diabo.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Boa leitura!

**Park Sooyoung**

O sino tocava anunciando o início da missa, os bancos já eram preenchidos por pessoas, em sua maioria mulheres na flor da idade que cobriam suas cabeças com véus e chapéus em tons pastéis.

Você poderia dizer que a predominância feminina na igreja era algo normal até mesmo cultural, mas eu te garanto que naquela pequena cidade do interior existia um fator diferencial para que mulheres de qualquer estado civil e gays enrustidos saíssem de suas casas para irem até a igreja, e garanto que não era para confessar seus pecados senão para pecar mais.

O nome do pecado possuía nome e sobrenome: Jeon Jungkook. O recém-formado padre que havia chegado a pouco na cidade conseguia fazer moças - até mesmo as casadas - pecar em pensamento mais do que o próprio diabo.

E como uma boa fiel que sou, sempre marcava minha presença ali, na ponta do terceiro banco do lado esquerdo da igreja, um ponto estratégico em que sabia que ele conseguiria ter uma visão de mim.

Olhares eram trocados entre nós durante o evangelho, como se em silêncio combinássemos o próximo encontro.

Me levantei do banco e entrei na fila para receber a hóstia, não demorou para chegar a minha vez e apenas por estar a alguns centímetros dele senti meu coração disparar, ele tinha esse efeito sobre mim.

— O corpo de Cristo

— Amém — Abri a boca para que ele mesmo pudesse me dar a hóstia.

E ele assim fez, levou o círculo de farinha branca até minha boca enquanto encarava a mesma, suguei seus dois dedos enquanto o olhava de forma provocativa, quando se deu conta, os tirou rapidamente tentando recompor os sentidos, sorri minimamente com isso, fiz uma reverência pequena e voltei para meu lugar enquanto sentia a hóstia se dissolver em baixo da minha língua.

∆°∆°∆

Eu tinha plena noção do que estava fazendo e das consequências que teria que lidar e mesmo que fossem muitas, ver Jungkook cobrindo as costas que estava repleta de marcas e chupões com a roupa fazia aquilo valer a pena.

— Isso não pode mais acontecer — Era uma fala decorada, sempre dizia isso após o sexo — É errado

— Quantas aves Marias serão precisas hoje? — Provoquei me levantando da cama enrolada em um lençol — Talvez devesse acrescentar alguns “pai nosso” depois da sua performance de hoje — como esperado ganhei um olhar repreensivo como resposta.

Levei minhas mãos até sua roupa o ajudando a acabar de arrumar o colarinho clerical.

E bem ali a minha frente estava a pessoa ao qual devia manter o máximo de distância, mas também a que mais despertava desejos pecaminosos em mim.

— Sooyoung… — Suspirou tirando minha mão de sua roupa — Amanhã é quinta.

Falava me olhando nos olhos como se fosse algo que já não sabia.

— Eu sei — Fechei a expressão — Não se preocupe, irei ficar acorrentada, Yerim disse que vai me ajudar.

— Você sabe que esse não é o único problema — Balançava a cabeça de forma negativa

Eu sabia, era óbvio.

— É melhor eu ir — Disse acabando de arrumar o vestido em meu corpo — Sua benção padre.

Em seu rosto dava para ver a luta interna que vivia consigo mesmo, mas não demorou a estender sua mão para mim, que em um gesto rápido a beijei.

— Deus a abençoe.

Assenti levemente com a cabeça, e fui em direção a porta.

— Não cause nenhum incêndio — Pediu fazendo com que eu parasse onde estava.

— Não se preocupe, Yerim sabe como lidar com isso.

— Sooyoung, espere.

— O que?

— Reze três ave Maria a mais e dois pai nosso.

E assim sai dali.

O céu noturno apresentava indícios de que uma chuva forte viria, mas não importava, nem mesmo isso era capaz de apagar o fogo que logo tomaria conta de mim, no lugar de minha cabeça.

Era melhor que Yerim houvesse conseguido encontrar correntes mais resistentes.

∆°∆°∆

**Jeon JungKook**

Nunca tive dificuldade em falar em público, mas naquele dia vacilei ao subir no altar e ver todos aqueles rostos me encarando. A cada quinta-feira eu via aquela expressão: Julgamento.

— Irmãos e irmãs... — Dei início aquela celebração a muito tempo havia decorado, ainda na época do semanário.

— Pecador! — Meus olhos percorreram o local inutilmente tentando descobrir de onde vinha a acusação que soou pela igreja em alto e bom som.

Raspei a garganta e segui com o sermão um tanto desconcertado.

— Vai arder no inferno! Você libertou a fera, está destruindo a cidade.

E esse foi o estopim, todas as pessoas acomodadas nos bancos e até as que estavam em pé começaram a discutir e falar junto fazendo com que bebês e crianças se agitarem e começar a chorar inconsolavelmente.

Abaixei a cabeça fechando os olhos por alguns segundos. Aquilo que mais temi havia acontecido.

— Por favor se controlem — Recobrei a fala, tentando manter o controle — Senhores, senhoras, por favor me ouçam por alguns segundos.

E assim aos poucos o barulho foi abaixando me dando enfim a chance de fala.

— Sei que estão todos horrorizados com esse monstro a solta. Apenas Deus sabe como ajoelho e oro a ele toda noite para que tenha misericórdia dessa cidade, que é tão pequena e indefesa para suportar tal atrocidade — Dei uma pausa dramática — Mas a verdade é que não sou eu o culpado de toda essa tragédia, pobre de mim, nunca pequei contra a castidade, sempre fui fiel ao meu voto — Fiz cara de indignação — Me dói ser acusado dessa forma.

Um novo murmúrio se formou, dava para ver que minha inocência dividia opiniões.

— Mas ai de mim julgar vocês por me acusarem, entendo o motivo desse posicionamento apesar de ser de tremenda injustiça.

— Pois o senhor deixe de mentiras — Um senhor de idade avançada gritou do lado direito da igreja — Todo mundo aqui sabe que a mula só existe se deitar com o padre e que eu saiba o único padre aqui é você. Não se faça de idiota.

— Como estava dizendo, entendo o motivo de tamanho julgamento, mas novamente devo dizer que isto não foi culpa minha — Respirei fundo antes de continuar, daria tudo por um copo d’água, mas aquele não era o momento — O último clero que passou por essa cidade antes de mim é o verdadeiro culpado.

— Mas Padre Junmyeon era tão prestativo e doce, principalmente com as crianças — Uma mulher adulta comentou em defesa.

— Acho que esse era o problema... — Evitei falar alto e dei um tossido acompanhado de uma raspada de garganta — Ele está proibido de celebrar missas, foi expulso da igreja. Deus que me perdoe, apenas o senhor tem o direito de julgar, mas acredito que seja injusto continuarem duvidando assim de minha castidade enquanto o verdadeiro culpado nem aqui está mais e já está sofrendo o castigo que merece pelos seus erros.

Segurei o sorriso ao ver toda culpa sair de cima de mim.

Enfim me permitir beber a água que um dos coroinhas me serviu em um copo de vidro.

— Não duvidamos de sua inocência padre — O velho rabugento voltou a falar. Comecei a fazer mentalmente a conta de quantos anos ainda lhe restavam de vida — Mas o senhor também deve concordar que não podemos continuar vivendo dessa forma. Ela mata nossos homens e animais, destrói nossas plantações...

— Claro! Obviamente não estou nada contente com a situação. Aconselho que todos vão para a casa e rezem por lá, peçam a deus misericórdia pela alma de vocês. A missa hoje está cancelada, me sinto muito abalado para continuar — Dramatizo — Não esperava tais julgamentos. Mas irei me recolher e voltar a rezar pela alma de cada um nessa igreja

— Espera — Aquilo já estava me irritando — A lenda é clara ao dizer que a maldição pode ser quebrada quando o padre conseguir fazer o demônio sangrar, basta uma gota.

— Como eu falei antes: Eu não sou o culpado

— A lenda diz que deve ser um padre, isso deve bastar.

— Mas... — Não me deixaram continuar

— Está decidido padre — O sr. Siwon se levantou decidido. Era o homem mais respeitado daquela cidade, um grande fazendeiro — O senhor vai acabar com essa mula sem cabeça de uma vez por todas. E vai ser hoje.


	2. Capítulo II

**Kim Yerim**

A luz de um castiçal com três velas acesas que eu carregava era a única coisa que iluminava aquele breu.

— Acha que me afastei o suficiente? — Sooyoung me perguntou enquanto eu acomodava uma cobertura velha em cima de seu corpo que já estava imobilizado pelas correntes e cordas.

Franzi a testa, era óbvio que aquilo machucava seus pulsos e tornozelos, me incomodava pensar que eu a havia prendido.

— Vai ter que bastar — Observei seus braços envolvidos pelas correntes usadas em escravos que havia conseguido roubar da senzala do Sr. Siwon a alguns dias — É o máximo que podemos nos enfiar na floresta.

— Talvez eu devesse ir mais para o fundo, por precaução.

— Você sabe o quanto se tem falado da floresta — Neguei aquela possibilidade assim que a ouvi — Está cada vez mais perigosa. Não tem ouvido as notícias? Você já se expõe a perigo o suficiente ficando sozinha aqui.

— Yerim... — Ela me chamou fazendo com que correspondesse seu olhar — Eu sou o maior perigo!

Suspirei.

— Não falo apenas de você — Tentei pensar em algum outro animal feroz, mas não encontrei, ela era o pior de todos. Era a responsável pela destruição da cidade — Nos vemos amanhã — Dei um beijo no topo de sua cabeça em sinal de apoio.

Abandonei aquela área e novamente, mergulhando no meio das árvores e galhos, o vento havia apagado uma das velas, tinha que me virar com apenas duas, por sorte minhas vistas já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão.

Voltei para casa o mais rápido que consegui sentindo arder alguns dos arranhados que havia ganhado por ter passado entre os galhos. Pulei a janela e assim entrei em meu quarto, não podia me dar ao luxo de fazer muito barulho.

Tirei a roupa rapidamente agradecendo por já estar com a roupa de dormir em baixo.

— Ainda está acordada? — Meu pai perguntou da porta fazendo eu levar um susto.

Era sempre assim, nunca batia, apenas entrava, era difícil identificar sua presença. Se me atrasasse mais um minuto estaria em problemas. Iria ser mandada na manhã seguinte para um convento em uma cidade a quatro horas da minha.

— Já estava me preparando para dormir — Me sentei na cama me cobrindo com a cobertura, fingi um bocejo pra mostrar que estava com sono. Talvez isso fizesse que ele saísse mais rápido — Mas o que o senhor faz aqui? Aconteceu algo? — Olhei o relógio. Não se passava das seis.

— Hoje é quinta. Vamos finalmente pegar aquele demônio — Não precisa perguntar para saber ao que ele se referia.

— O que? Mas logo vai escurecer mais. Vocês já tentaram isso antes e apenas homens morreram — Me senti triste ao pensar em toda destruição que Sooyoung causava — Não quero que o senhor se machuque

Não sabia como continuar olhando para ela se algo acontecesse com meu pai, apesar de saber que ela não seria a culpada.

— Não se preocupe querida, se alguém vai encarar aquela fera é o padre — Ele disse determinado — Você ouviu as histórias, ele é o único capaz de quebrar a maldição. Pobre padre Jungkook tendo que pagar pelos pecados de seu antecessor.

Senti meu maxilar trincar de nervoso, mesmo que Sooyoung não morresse no processo, ela teria sua reputação arruinada, seria a fofoca de toda cidade, nenhum homem se aproximaria dela com a intenção de lhe dar um nome, mas Jungkook ficaria como o herói, aquele que arriscou a vida para salvar toda a população da fera.

— Espero que ela sobreviva — Disse baixo, quase que pra mim mesma, já iniciando um clamor silencioso a misericórdia divina.

— Mas que conversa é essa minha filha? Mesmo que sobreviva não é alguém com honra — Fechei os olhos ao ouvir as falas de meu pai, será que se soubesse que se tratava da minha melhor amiga, da garota que cresceu junto a mim ele mudaria de opinião? — Alguém que dormiu com um padre e espalhou a desgraça e pobreza pela cidade não merece receber nem como mulher da vida — Meus temores sobre o futuro de Sooyoung haviam sido confirmados

E então percebi que se a maldição fosse quebrada a morte seria o menor dos problemas para Sooyoung.

∆°∆°∆

**Jeon JungKook**

Juntei os lábios tomando o devido cuidado para não mostrar os dentes, com luvas escondendo minhas unhas peguei uma faca e coloquei na cintura. A lenda era clara: Não deixe que ela veja seus dentes e unhas.

— Ouçam bem — Falei ao sair da igreja e encontrar todos em volta com tochas e armas na mão — Quando chegar a hora eu irei sozinho — Ouvi o choro de algumas mulheres, elas temiam pelos maridos, pelos filhos, pela própria vida que devido ao meu prazer carnal havia sido colocada em risco — Não chorem, tudo vai ficar bem. Farei isso pelo bem de todos.

Ouvi alguns múrmuros repletos de elogio direcionados a minha atitude, se tudo corresse bem aquilo seria ótimo para minha imagem.

Entrei na floresta tomando cuidado com os galhos e pequenos animais no caminho.

A noite já havia caído, ela não demoraria aparecer, avistei um tronco caído no chão e me sentei nele esperando

∆°∆°∆

Ao longe ouvi um trotado. Aquele barulho que era o pressagio de destruição e que tirava o sono de toda cidade.

Caminhei para mais fundo, vi a certa distância a luz do fogo. Era ela, e vinha em minha direção

Ela se aproximou até certa distância, dei alguns passos para trás, mas ela não dava indicativas de que iria atacar. Me perguntei se era capaz de me reconhecer.

Tirei a faca que havia posto em minha cintura e tomei cuidado para me aproximar pelas suas costas, o mais longe possível de suas chamas.

Apenas um corte, um pequeno corte era o suficiente.

— Me desculpe Sooyoung... — Murmurei mais para mim, me lembrando de que aquilo era necessário, em nome de um bem maior.

Em um gesto rápido levei a faca ate sua pele, em sua lateral, devido a dor na mesma hora ela desinquietou, me afastei bruscamente enquanto ela se remexia ferida.

A chama que iluminava a noite finalmente se apagou por completo, forcei as vistas tentando me adaptar a escuridão, e então com a ajuda da iluminação da lua vi Sooyoung, minha Sooyoung, encolhida no chão. Sua barriga sangrava.

Me aproximei dela cautelosamente, ela chorava compulsivamente, não sabia se era de medo ou dor.

— Corra! — Pedi segurando em seu braço, ajudando a levantar — Corra antes que te vejam

Se eles a pegassem sua honra estaria destruída, não havia desculpas, a lenda era clara: Aquela que se envolver com o padre vira mula sem cabeça.

— Não consigo — Sua voz saiu em desespero, deu uma tosse seca em seguida. Deixei seu corpo voltar devagar ao chão, não havia jeito, ao menos não com aquele corte que não parava de sangrar.

Não me lembrava de ter feito algo tão extenso.

Ao longe a multidão toda se aproximava, trazendo mais iluminação devido suas tochas.

“Sooyoung”

A multidão começou a murmurar o nome ao reconhecer a garota

“Então foi ela?”

“Tão bonita, é uma pena ser tão desfrutável”

“Ela causou toda a desgraça?”

“Mostrava tanto ser uma doce menina”

— Quem são vocês? — Ela tinha o olhar confuso, se esquivava de qualquer aproximação com dificuldade — O que ta acontecendo? — Se arrastava no chão tentando se afastar daquelas pessoas, mas a ferida que eu havia causado não a ajudava em nada

— Sooyoung — Yerim foi ate o chão ao seu lado — Chamem um médico, ela esta sangrando — Abraçava a amiga de lado

— Yerim saia de perto dela — O sr. Kim segurou no pulso da filha tirando-a perto da velha amiga — Não vê que ela é a culpada de tudo?

— Quem são vocês? — Sooyoung perguntou novamente chamando minha atenção — Por que estão me olhando assim?

Ela realmente não se lembrava? A quebra da maldição teria feito ela se esquecer de tudo que vivemos?

— Ela não deve ser julgada — Disse um tanto incerto antes que alguém levantasse mais acusação — Ela foi enganada e abusada, não passa de uma inocente em toda história — Tomava o devido cuidado para falar alto o suficiente para que todos pudessem ouvir — Ela é a prova divina que Deus roga por nós, ele deu a ela uma segunda chance de viver a vida — Soltei, torcendo para que ninguém questionasse os fundamentos daquilo — Essa pobre jovem deve ser protegida e tratada com todo o respeito — Engoli seco, era o mínimo que podia fazer por ela — Agora um médico por favor, pra cuidar do ferimento.

Me afastei dali, precisava me recompor e absorver todos os acontecimentos.

Olhei para ela uma última vez, ela correspondia o contato. Sentia vontade de correr até ela, mas sabia que não podia, então apenas desviei o olhar e caminhei pra longe dali.


	3. Fim

**Jeon** **Jungkook**

Um mês havia se passado desde que tudo aconteceu, desde então vi Park Sooyoung apenas uma vez, no fim de uma das missas de domingo, ela estava acompanhada de sua mãe. Ao me ver pediu uma benção, e agradeceu gentilmente.

— Não me lembro o que aconteceu — Ela olhava para baixo, parecia envergonhada. Parecia outra pessoa — Mas dizem que você salvou minha vida — Ela então teve coragem de me olhar, mas não por muito tempo — Obrigada por isso.

A população havia sido instruída a ocultar toda a verdade dela, para que assim ela pudesse ter mais chances de reconstruir sua vida. E em uma cidade religiosa e despedaçada ninguém ousaria questionar as ordens da pessoa que eles tinham mais próximo de deus, ou seja: O padre.

Em uma das noites enquanto chovia me ajoelhei no chão, frente a cama e iniciei minha oração noturna que fazia todas as noites. Hábito de infância que foi reforçado durante o seminário. Enfim, algo que não conseguia me livrar.

Ouvi um barulho de porta, mas não me incomodei em abrir os olhos e interromper a oração, provavelmente a chuva estava confundido minha audição.

— Você poderia ter me matado — Abri os olhos então, assustado, olhando em direção a porta — Desculpe, não foi minha intenção interromper sua oração, sei que é seu horário sagrado, mas estava tão impaciente, aguardei muito isso. Não pude mais evitar por mais tempo.

Sooyoung estava ali, com um vestido molhado, cachos todos desfeito, mas em seu rosto carregava um sorriso.

— Sooyoung... — Me levantei do chão me apoiando na cama, não sabia se devia me aproximar ou me afastar dela

— Mas claro isso não importava, não é? O importante era manter sua reputação como padre, minha morte era apenas uma consequência mínima que teria que lidar, mas nada muito grave — Ela passava os dedos enluvados pelos meus moveis como se tentasse tirar alguma poeira, mas a única coisa que deixava era rastros de agua de sua luva em meu móvel.

— Sooyoung, eu não queria te matar, ninguém morre com apenas um corte.

— Claro que não queria — Começou a rir como se tivesse contado uma piada — Mas se acontecesse pouco se importaria, talvez fosse melhor, dessa forma ninguém saberia que você quebrou o voto que jurou tanto manter. Oh Jungkook, nunca poderei me esquecer de seus discursos tão comoventes sobre ter o controle dos prazeres carnais.

— O que vai fazer? — Engoli seco, senti minha cabeça começar a doer — Vai revelar a todos que se deitou comigo?

— Não seja bobo, graças a seu discurso todos estão se fazendo de sonso, tenho recebido até mesmo mais cortejos. Aparentemente os rapazes de hoje tem muito interesse em se relacionar com alguém que conseguiu até mesmo conquistar um padre. Você sabe, alguém experiente. Por mais que para eles eu já tenha me esquecido de tudo. Talvez eu me torne a sra. Do? Acha que combina? Do Sooyoung.

— Por que está aqui? Devia estar aproveitando essa segunda chance.

— Mas eu estou aproveitando.

Ela se aproximou encostando suavemente seus lábios nos meus. Me deixou completamente confuso.

— É quinta a noite padre e nós sempre nos encontramos na quinta.

∆°∆°∆

— Já está tão tarde, é melhor eu ir — Ela se voltou pra mim, me ajudando a arrumar a roupa, como de costume, fazia parte de sua provocação sempre brincar com o colarinho clerical, chegava a pensar que ela possuía algum fetiche naquela peça — Afinal, nunca se sabe quando a mula sem cabeça pode voltar.

— Isso não deveria ter acontecido — Senti vontade de rir de mim mesmo ao me pegar dizendo aquilo

— Da próxima vez faça um furo menor, a cicatriz que deixou não é muito bonita — Levou a mão na barriga onde havia sido feito o corte — Ao menos Kyungsoo não parece se importar muito.

Fechei a expressão na hora que ouvi aquilo.

— O que esta insinuando? Sabe que não é certo fazer nada ate o casamento.

Mas ela apenas riu.

— Também não é certo se encontrar com o padre — Foi o suficiente pra me fazer ficar calado — Nos vemos na quinta Padre Jungkook

— Nos vemos na próxima quinta Sooyoung — Ela foi até a porta, mas parou ao ouvir minha voz — Reze 15 ave marias — E assim ela saiu.

Era novamente noite de quinta, e em breve aquela cidade sentiria novamente a ferocidade da mula sem cabeça.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Não sei se alguém leu isso, mas espero que tenha gostado

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic também postada no spirit: https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/fire-in-the-church--joykook-17423337
> 
> Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/808102530-fire-in-the-church-joykook-cap%C3%ADtulo-i


End file.
